Big Brother 17
Big Brother 17 is the seventeenth installment to the Cosmic's Big Brother series, It is set to begin in Febuary 2019 and will consist about 16 housemates. The theme of the series is generally zodiac and star signs. The eye features the Capricorn and Sagitarius star sign with the Sea Goat and the Half Man Half Horse. Returning Housemates Twists * The Randomizer Box-''' When all the 16 Housemates entered the house, they were then told that they would be nominating for the first time ever in under 24 hours of their stay. Big Brother then stated that their own nominations wouldn't be decided by them but by the Randomizer Box. Big Brother called the housemates one by one into the garden where the randomizer box was, they would then take a random name out of the randomizer box, the name they took out of the box would be their chosen nominee. The housemates with more than 2 nominations would be nominated for the first eviction. All of the housemates' names were present in the box in the time of the twist, the names were also all faced down and completely random. Monet,Poppy,Jacob,Adel,Constance and Noam received 2 nominations and were therefore nominated for eviction. Tammy and Susan narrowly escaped the first eviction with only 1 nomination. * 'Wildcard Housemates- ' Similar to the Big Brother 14 Twist, Four housemates from the previous season Big Brother 16 were able to be voted into the Big Brother 17 House. Dylan,Dior,Raven and Amelia were the potential candidates to enter the series. After 2 weeks the voting closed and Raven and Amelia received the most votes from the public to enter and therefore were the additional 17th and 18th housemates. Raven and Amelia entered the house on Day 1 together when the housemates were seated for the twist. * '''Face to Face Nominations- '''On Day 12, The housemates had to nominate face to face for the first live nominations. Noam received 3 nominations while Matt received 5 nominations which resulted in them both being nominated for the second eviction alongside Constance and Joseph. Wildcard Results Tasks * '''On Day 11, '''Jessica and Olivia were given a task where if they passed they would be able to killer nominate two housemates for eviction, their task was to be as annoying as possible. Jessica and Olivia successfully passed the task and chose to killer nominate Constance and Joseph for eviction. * '''On Day 17, The housemates chose four housemates each to participate in the temple task. Ariana,Jessica & Olivia, Amelia and Raven had the most votes to participate in the task and were then sent to the temple. The temple had 3 stages: A puzzle,a coded door and anendurance obstacle. Whenever they completed each stage they would recieve a golden statue. They needed 4 statues in total to win, they could only manage to unlock the coded door and finish the endurance obstacle meaning that they failed. If the housemates were in the temple no for longer than 10 minutes the rocks would fall from the temple ceiling meaning the temple would collapse, they had to get out of the temple as soon as this happened. The housemates were given a party on Day 24 due to their hard work. Housemates } | | | | | |} } | | | | | |} } | | | | |} Week One Week Two Nominations Table